Report 686
Report #686 Skillset: Celestialism Skill: Powersink Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Nov 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate implementing Solution 3. Problem: Powersink currently causes a 200 mana drain tick on a seemingly random timer between 4-20s between ticks which makes it very nearly useless as it currently takes concentrated effort to stop modern curing from curing it immediately. This makes it strictly inferior to paralysis which causes hindering and forces 250 mana drain, especially when you consider that it's very likely that the affliction will be cured before the first tick. Normally a useless affliction with tied to only one source (as far as I know) would be a prime candidate for deletion but I feel that due to its relation to the celestialism instakill that instead it should be buffed to relevancy. This would open up a more finessed way to achieve an absolve kill than quickened amissio. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Turn powersink in to a tick based drain similar to succumb (except without the delayed curing aspect) including the tick on hit that succumb causes. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Cause powersink to greatly increase mana use including drains. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove powersink as an affliction but keep it as an investable power that causes a one time mana drain (which should be much greater than the 250 mana drain celestines already have access to via paralysis) Player Comments: ---on 11/2 @ 01:45 writes: Report 686 comment report 686 comment Solutions 1 is too strong, solution 3 seems inappropriate for an affliction that can persist. Solution 2 seems to be the best option and brings the affliction to relevance. Though, instead of "greatly" I would rather it be somewhat significant and also apply to drains such as amissio. ---on 11/2 @ 01:45 writes: Pardon the typos in the above comment. ---on 11/2 @ 01:45 writes: ---on 11/3 @ 00:27 writes: Solution 2 would be good ---on 11/6 @ 21:17 writes: I see no problem with solution 2 ---on 11/14 @ 02:27 writes: If powersink is changed to amplify mana drain on skill usage, it should at least only a mana based cure or have some means to reliably stick the affliction for a reasonable period of time. As it stands, solution 2 would not accomplish anything on a target as the cure is merely an herb based reishi or phlegmatic without any delay. The classical usage for powersink has been to help protect aeon from being cured, hence I believe it should retain its tick-based mana drain on top ofany additional effects. ---on 11/14 @ 02:29 writes: To summarize I would like to press for the current effect and add solution 2 to it ---on 11/14 @ 06:47 writes: I honestly do not see how a tic based mana-drain assists the aeon protection any further, however if you mean to leave it as it is, all parties agree that the current tic is negligible anyhow. So long as the increased mana drain is notable (but not overly so), you get the same "aeon protection and some additional help towards an absolve. ---on 11/14 @ 06:53 writes: What I mean to say is, given how slowly the affliction tics, it could often be cured at low priority without ever tic-ing, and if it ever did, it would be negligible. The current tic-based property is nearly worthless and hardly worth trying to retain, though there is little reason why not anyhow. ---on 11/15 @ 01:26 writes: I'm going to go against the grain here and say solution 3. Celestialism is, to my knowledge, the only source of the powersink affliction. There's no knock-on effects to deleteing the affliction and replacing it with a one time mana loss instead. I suggest 10% of max, half of an amissio. ---on 11/21 @ 21:34 writes: I would support 2 or 3